Valentines Surprise
by Dinox5
Summary: "You are now unsure of how many drinks the two of you have had, but it's safe to say you are feeling pretty drunk. You can tell this because somehow you have ended up at the town square with a pinata, a fake moustache, a sombrero and 'Snixx'." Contains smut. Brittana.


You sit at the bar drinking your beer. The cool, bitter liquid sliding down your throat as you flick your Zippo open, and then shut, open and then shut. 'You're wasting the gas...' You hear him say and you just shrug because honestly? You don't care. You can easily just go to the corner store across the street and buy some more. Puck sighs and continues to wipe down the bar cleaning it of any spilt drinks or any non-existent food crumbs left lovingly by the patrons that drink here. It's a Thursday night at Lights and not only that but it's Valentines day and the bar is pretty packed. There's the usual faces of course. Old Joe with his overgrown white beard, with remnants of old food stuck in it, the stench of mediocrity and alcoholism surrounding him as he sits drinking his fruity cocktail and complaining about his useless ex-boyfriend of 16 years ago to whatever poor bloke has been dumped in the seats next to him. Betty with her new beau and their tongues down each others throats hands groping at rather inappropriate places in such a public place. AKA tits and arses. How lovely you think as you watch the two women practically humping in the corner. You feel your face contort into one of disgust as you continue to scan the room and do whatever you can to not think of your ex who is the reason you're currently here, including ordering another beer and a shot of whatever alcohol is the strongest in this dump. You watch as Kurt and his current boyfriend grind up against each other on the dance floor, with as much sex-appeal as a baby penguin, you watch that blonde you slept with last time...Quinn? Was it? Awkwardly trying to chat up a big nosed brunette woman who looked like she'd be more annoying than sexy. To each their own you think as you turn back to face the bar, ignoring the pounding bass of the music that's rocking the place, trying to call you to the dance floor. You shake your head and down your beer quickly and head outside of the only gay bar in Lima, for a smoke.

You don't often smoke, it's only when you are stressed or nervous that you do. Such as now. You pull your jacket tighter around your body attempting to fight off the biting cold wind that nips at your exposed legs. You pull out your cigarettes and lighter and attempt to light it. To no avail. You curse as you realise you're all out of gas and looking up you see the corner store has closed for the night. 'Fuck...' You mumble as you look around spotting a figure in the shadows, smoke billowing from within. 'Hey,' you call nervously. 'Got a light?' The figure says nothing, simply pushes themselves off of the wall they were leaning against and steps out of the shadows. The first thing you notice is that the figure is that of a woman. The second thing you notice is holy fucking hell she's hot. You almost drop the unlit cigarette from your mouth you're gaping that much. You watch as she smirks slyly and breathes out a puff of smoke into the crisp night air.

'Sure.' She says and you swear her voice is pure sex.

You can't help but rake your eyes up and down her body. She's got tanned skin, the colour of rich caramel, her dark black hair falls in soft curls to just below her shoulders, you watch as her perfect legs saunter towards you and although she's shorter than you, her legs seem to go on for days. But then that might just be because she's wearing a tight green and black striped dress that's impossibly short accompanied by a tight leather jacket wrapped around her gorgeous body. You watch as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a lighter. After lighting your cigarette she stands in front of you and _so damn obviously_ checks you out. You carefully inhale from the cigarette and exhale the toxins quickly, doing your best to not feel so fucking nervous under her lecherous but welcomed gaze. Then you mentally slap yourself because you are fucking _Brittany s. Pierce_ resident lady killer of Lights gay bar and Lima in its entirety, you do not get nervous over some hot chick. You stare at her perfect pouty lips as they form a perfect 'o' and a circular ring of smoke wafts over towards you, breaking just before reaching your face. She winks and your legs almost turn to jelly before her. You mumble a quick thank you for the lighter and gulp down some much needed air after that wink took your breath away. You stand there awkwardly for a few seconds smoking and staring at this perfect stranger.

'So... You gonna offer to buy me a drink or...?'

'No, of course. Yeah... erm... Can I er... Can I buy you a drink?' You say, again cursing yourself on how utterly un-fucking smooth you are being.

'Hmm. I suppose.' She replies with a smile, stubbing out her cigarette and flicking the butt away. You nod and mimick her action before leading the way inside.

'What'll it be?' You ask as you reach the bar at sit at your stool.

'Tequila sunrise.' She responds as she leans against the bar beside you.

You call Puck over and order the drinks turning to her and saying 'I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name...'

'That's because I didn't tell you it.'

'Well-' You go to speak but she quickly cuts you off.

'You don't need to know my name, just as I don't need to know yours. Let's just have some drinks, a dance and a good fuck and then we can pretend we never met. I'm not looking for anything special and if your brooding from most of the night says anything, neither are you. Let's just have some fun yeah?'

You stare stunned at her. You have to say that although she put it so bluntly you do honestly have to agree with her, so you give a small nod and a smirk as you sip your 3rd bottle of beer that night.

…/\...

Another beer and a few Jagerbombs later, you find yourself on the dance floor with your mysterious latina. She's grinding up against you to the beat of the music and you are surrounded by her intoxicating scent. You feel her body sway perfectly in time to the beat and you match her just so. Every time her arse rubs against you, she hits you just right and it sends a jolt of unexpected arousal through your body, that you're finding hard to hide. You can see that your dancing has drawn a small crowd who are staring obnoxiously. You smirk and try to ignore how hot this damn woman is in front of you. You spin her body around and pull her close to you, so your bodies are flush together, her breasts mashed against yours and your stomachs pressed together. You don't break the beat and gently slip your thigh between her legs, which she instantly begins grinding on. You feel the air around you growing hotter and hotter as the two of you move as one, your hands resting on her hips, making her grind harder against you, her hot breath on your ear, panting and moaning softly over the music making that knot of arousal in your stomach twist tighter and tighter until suddenly... she pulls away, her hair a mess and panting heavily. She smirks walks away towards the bar, knowing you'll follow. Which you do.

'So, since we aren't telling each others names, what should I call you?' You ask as you stand beside her at the bar. Puck has already placed your drinks in front of you and you gulp down half of yours already, trying to cool yourself down from the intense moment between you and the brunette.

'Call me Snixx.'

'Snixx?'

'It's a nickname from high school. Don't worry about it Bee.'

'B?' You question. Does she know your name?

'Yeah like a bumble bee. That's what I'm gonna call you.'

'Okay...'

'Good, now you know what you'll be screaming later.' She winks, downs her shot and drags you back onto the dance floor without another word, the arousal still burning heavily in your gut.

…/\...

You are now unsure of how many drinks the two of you have had, but it's safe to say you are feeling pretty drunk. You can tell this because somehow you have ended up at the town square with a pinata, a fake moustache, a sombrero and 'Snixx'. You aren't completely sure how you've ended up here, or why you are currently standing on the edge of the water fountain as she dances around you singing Valerie at the top of her lungs. You giggle drunkenly and suddenly you pull her into you, pressing your lips to hers and cutting off the next line. You've kissed many people before but this time it feels like no other. Her lips mold against your own perfectly, her bottom lip fitting snuggly between yours as they move against each other in a slow, languid rhythm that has the two of you craving more. You deepen the kiss and drop the pinata as you pull her closer into you. She pulls away for a second, tears the moustache from your top lips and quickly pulls you into another kiss. You swear your mind had turned to mush as she works her magic and kisses you deeply. It's not until you're both desperately gasping for air that you pull away from each other and rest your heads together, your hot breath mingling with hers in the air between you.

'Holy-'

'Fuck.' She finishes for you, giggling cheekily and smirking that smile you've grown to love through this evening. Neither of you want to move until a security guard comes running towards you shouting for you to 'Get offa there! It ain't no playground' you both laugh and you jump down off the side, before helping her down and then running away, the overweight guard still running after you.

…/\...

Next thing you know, you're being shoved up against your apartment door. Hard. Your tongues in a battle for dominance as you pull her impossibly closer into your body and grind yourself even harder into her thigh. All too soon you find yourself out of breath and so she starts to trail hot wet kisses down your neck, stopping to suck and nip at your pulse point, causing a loud moan to tear itself from your body. You feel her smirk against your neck as you wrap your right leg tight around her body, effectively pulling her closer to your centre. You need release and fuck, you need it now. You can hear the pounding of your heart in your ears and feel it throbbing in your clit. Fuck sake, you think, wishing Snixx would hurry up fucking do something because you're almost exploding with desire. You let out a relieved moan as she cups you through your shorts, but growl in annoyance as she pushes herself away from you, wandering further into the apartment, calling you after her with a come hither motion of her finger. You practically run after her and tackle her onto the couch straddling her and reattaching your lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Before you know it you're shirtless and bra-less and she has attached her gorgeous lips to your nipple, swirling her tongue around it and making your eyes roll into the back of your head. She flips you both so that you lie under her and she makes quick work of your shorts, leaving you in only your ruined panties. You managed to pant out that she is wearing way too many clothes to be fair and she complies in taking off her dress, revealing ruby red bra and panties, the sight makes you moan in approval as you pull her back for another kiss. She pins you to the couch and begins to kiss down your body, making you squirm and writhe under her touch. She hooks her fingers into the sides of your panties and looks up at you for approval, you nod quickly and help her pull them down your long milky thighs and kick them away somewhere, not to be found until the morning. She winks at you as she presses soft kisses on your thighs and lower stomach, away from where you need it most.

'Goddamn it Snixx. _Do something before I explode._' You growl through clenched teeth. She laughs and suddenly that delicious mouth is on you, licking up your dripping slit before sucking gently on your aching clit. You practically scream in pleasure and your hips start humping her face. She holds you down with one hand before slowly entering you with one finger. Your eyes roll back into your head again as you can feel her everywhere all at once. 'Fuck.' You moan and she gently pumps that one finger in and out of you, she adds another finger and you start breathing heavier as you feel that knot in your stomach twist pulling tight as you draw close to your orgasm. She suddenly does something magical with both her fingers and her tongue and she hits that sweet spot inside you, making you come instantly, screaming into the empty apartment in complete and utter pleasure as she continues her ministrations on your core. You convulse and moan as you ride out your orgasm. But she doesn't stop. She rapidly licks your clit and scissors her fingers inside of you pushing you over the edge for an equally as powerful second orgasm making you almost pass out cos holy fucking shit she's amazing. She helps you ride out your orgasm before slowly kissing back up your body and kissing you deeply. You're so mellowed out from your orgasm that it takes you a few seconds, but you kiss her back and feel her practically humping your leg. You pull away.

'Wow.' You pant.

'I know.' She smirks, winking cockily at you.

'I'm totally going to return the favour but I think that we should probably take this to the bedroom.'

'Awesome.' She grins as she rolls off of you, grabbing your hand and dragging you towards where she thinks your room is.

…/\...

You look over at your beside clock radio and see the time is 13:36 in the afternoon. You have a killer headache and you know that as soon as you get out of bed you will see that your room and possibly entire apartment will be a mess. You groan as you realise that on top of that you are completely naked and that your bed is unoccupied, aside from yourself of course. You blink a few times and sit up slowly seeing the complete and utter wreck that is... or was your bedroom. There are clothes on the floor, (You recall that after returning the favour you wanted to play dress up... hence your uniform being on the floor and your handcuffs attached to the edge of your bed) empty bottles of alcohol and food containers strewn about the place (She was hungry after the 4th round) and also the remnants of what seems to be a rainbow pinata (Hmm. You thought you'd left that at the fountain.). Even though you can't remember most of it, you are sure that it was a pretty awesome valentines night. Getting out of bed you throw on some clothes and stumble into your hallway, stopping by the bathroom to empty out the contents of your stomach. You walk into the kitchen and are stunned to see how spotless everything is. You frown as you see a fresh stack of (slightly warm) pancakes on the counter along with two aspirin and a sticky note. You pick it up and sit on the stool reading it.

_'Hey Bee. I had a great time last night. It meant a lot to me. And now so do you. If you ever need anything just give me a call.'_

You see her number at the bottom of the note and smile as memories of that amazing woman who you'd come to know as Snixx flood your mind. You quickly rush into your front room, ignoring your light blue panties hanging on the lamp and dig around the couch for your phone, knowing that's where you had it last, in your short pockets when Snixx...was er... well... you blush at the memory. You reread the number a few times and quickly type it into your phone. You press call and hold the phone to your ear.

It rings once.

Twice.

Thr-

'Santana.' Her voice says through the line.

'What?' You frown.

'That's my name. Santana.'

…/\...

**Happy Valentines day guys! I'm tempted to continue this for different holidays? Or just cos I can? I don't know. Depends on you guys. Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
